Socialist Defense Pact
|date = 25/07/2008 |link = |termin = 4/02/2009 |link2= |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The Socialist Defense Pact was a mutual defense pact between the United Socialist Alliance and the Socialist People's Army. It became defunct when the Socialist People's Army merged into the World Association of Nuclear Genocide. Text of the Pact Preamble In recognition of the common socialist values shared by the Socialist People's Army (hereinforth known as "the SPA") and the United Socialist Alliance (hereinforth known as "the USA"), hoping to strengthen the bonds of socialist unity, in an attempt to promote fraternal brotherhood among our members, and hoping to provide for the common defense of socialist nations, these two alliances hereby codify their feelings of solidarity in this Pact mandating Mutual Defense (hereinforth known as "the Pact"). Article I Neither the SPA nor the USA will premeditate, condone, or otherwise allow war to occur between nations that are members of either signatory or an alliance that any signatory is obligated to defend. Neither the SPA nor the USA will initiate spy attacks upon each other, nor shall either signatory attempt to obtain private or internal information regarding the other by any means, including but not limited to trickery, bribery, or the use of false accounts in the respective forums, nor will either signatory encourage outside alliances to declare or prosecute a war against the other signatory. Article II Both the SPA and the USA shall maintain diplomats to the other signatory and shall have said diplomats available for contact by the other signatory at any requested time within forty-eight hours. Neither signatory shall attempt to avoid communication with the other for any reason. Should either the SPA or the USA come upon or gather intelligence that has a bearing on the affairs or security of the other signatory, that information must be made available to that other signatory within forty-eight hours. Article III The SPA and the USA agree to promote economic co-operation between the signatories and will work towards the economic integration of their alliances through resource trading and technology trading. Article IV Both the SPA and the USA agree to defend each other should either be aggressed upon by an outside alliance. It is understood that an attack on one signatory is an attack on both signatories, and that the defense must be undertaken to the fullest capabilities of both signatories. Neither signatory is obligated to support the other signatory in any war of aggression perpetrated by that signatory against an external alliance. Article V Should either signatory feel that any of the previous articles have been breached by the other signatory, the treaty may be cancelled. Forty-eight hours' written notice must be provided by the cancellor indicating the reasoning behind the cancellation. Should Article IV be breached the Pact is automatically considered dissolved, and need not be cancelled, unless the aggressed-upon signatory specifically indicates otherwise. Should either the SPA or the USA act in a way which is detromental to the security of the other signatory, including but not limited to breaching surrender terms to an external alliance, attempting to obtain private or internal information regarding an external alliance by the use of false accounts in the said alliance's forums, or by provoking an external alliance to declare war against the said signatory for any reason, the other signatory may cancel the Pact with only twelve hours' written notice. Signatories For the Socialist People's Army * Bobithy, Party Chairman For the United Socialist Alliance * tarikmo3rd, President Category:United Socialist Alliance Category:Treaties Category:Leftism